Exoden
Exoden, the destroyer of worlds is a high level Wilderness boss. He resides at three different areas, and changes location every few hours. His main attacks are melee and magic, but he has three different types of crystals that aid him during the battle. Exoden has very high resistance to Magic damage, although spells with effects such as Vulnerability will still affect him. Location The boss can be found at three locations spread across the Wilderness. You will know where he resides when you see a light brown symbol on your map and written on the floor. * South of Wilderness Agility Course (Behind the long fence) * Between Lava Maze and Red Dragon Isle * Between Bandit Camp and Graveyard of Shadows Strategy Main article: Exoden/Strategies Lore First Age The Elder Gods. Legendary divine beings that birthed universe after universe, world after world. Gielinor was their last creation. In the First Age, the Elder Gods sculpted Gielinor with magnificent plains. It is said that Gielinor was their most perfect creation, and the world itself was the true meaning of Serenity and Tranquility. Laws were bound by the First order, and wards were set so no evil shall infiltrate such land. However, during Gielinor's construction, a power emanated from within the world itself. It was no ordinary power, of which each world would usually project to show it's lively status. This power was beyond what the God's had expected. The subject was ignored, as the Elder gods felt it was just the power of Gielinor. After the Elder gods were satisfied with their creation, they had spread artifacts of their own to assist with the order Guthix had bound to the world. The Elder Gods withdrew and vanished, while Guthix slumbered in Gielinor's core after imbuing the land with the Order of Balance. Second Age In the Second age, Gods from other plains had entered the realm. These gods were gathering followers, building structures and introducing their own race into the brand new land. One of these gods were Zaros, who deemed the largest empire in the history of Gielinor. His highly aggressive means of expanding his empire made him feared by the gods that opposed him. While carrying out his expansion plan, Zaros had come across ancient runes marked into certain objects around Gielinor. He instructed his empire to collect such objects and have them stored for his own access. And within a short time, collected all of the unusual rune embedded items. Zaros could feel the power projecting off of these objects. He placed his hands over the runes to clean off the dust that hid the remaining part of the rune, and with such action the runes glowed. Startled, Zaros stood back. The voices of an ancient being started chanting, and with the chants the runes glowed brighter. The objects fused with one another, and formed a Pillar. The pillar then descended into the earth, and started shaking. Panic came across entities all over the land. An immense, inhuman cry covered the vast majority of Gielinor. Zaros, alongside his general Zamorak, had located and traveled to the point of the cry only to find a godlike figure standing in their presence. Exoden, the Destroyer of worlds. Once a god, Exoden was exiled for destroying worlds to increase its own power, and was held by ethereal chains constructed only by the Elder gods themselves to bind such power. Zaros commanded that he revived Exoden, and shall follow every command given. Exoden summoned crystals that surrounded him, and attacked Zaros and Zamorak. Stunned by the power of Exoden, Zaros and Zamorak retreated. The Divine being then roamed, making it's way to the core of Gielinor. As it got close, Exoden felt a a familiar force. A presence its dealt with on many other worlds. The Artifacts left behind by the Elder Gods had opened portals to warriors from a previous cycle of creation that were designed to keep Exoden bound by the Order. They were the Aisyr, warriors of all types that have god-like powers but don't share the same immortality as a god. The Aisyr made haste to Exoden, and confronted the being with no signs of weakness. The Battle had begun, and raged on. Other armies would collide only to be partially extinct due to the brute force of Exoden and the Aisyr. The battlefield became so dreaded that no empire would dare set foot on such premises. The battle ended in the Middle of the second age, the battle ceased. Many of the Aisyr were lost, but they were finally able to stop Exoden from destroying Gielinor, binding his essence into Gielinor once again and sending the divinity into his own slumber as long as the Order of Guthix lived on. After the death of Gielinor, the re-creation of the land for Illerai had constructed not only memories of the adventurer, but ancient milestones and the previous history of Gielinor. Exoden, has returned. The Order of Illerai took no bounds against the existence of such a deadly being, and now the destroyer has once again risen to show the demise of the land he once walked on. Drops 100% Weapons/Armour Runes Seeds Food/Potions Other Trivia Abcdefg ''-deep breath- HIJKLMNOPQRSTUVXYZ!!!!!!!!!''